1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an electrophotographic process has been widely used not only in copying machines but also in printers such as network printers in offices, printers for personal computers and printers for on-demand printing, as information instruments have been developing and communication networks have been making progress in information society. Such characteristics have been more strongly required as high image quality, high speed, high reliability, compactness, lightness, and energy-saving in both fields of monochromic and color electrophotographic processes.
In the electrophotographic process, a fixed image is usually formed through plural processes of forming an electrostatic charge image on a photoreceptor (image holding member) using a photoconductive material by means of various units, using a toner to develop the charge image, transferring the toner image on the photoreceptor, through an intermediate transfer member or without an intermediate transfer member, onto a recording medium such as a sheet of paper, and then fixing the transferred image onto the recording medium.